The Girl In The Hoodie
by JinxFawn
Summary: [Rewriting] Fenyx, a 16 Y/O human girl obsessed with her black hoodie that also has magical abilities, Fenyx not the hoodie. Well she runs into Sans and all hell seems to break loose, she makes friends, has breakdowns, loses friends, and even falls in love. Major swearing, Suggestive Scenes, Violence/Gore. Eventual Sans/OC. Sometimes OOC Sans
1. Opening announcement

Alright so I'm not about to lie, I haven't played Undertale before. I know, I know, "What thats a disgrace", and, "What's the point of making a fanfic if you haven't even played the game". See I've actually read quite a few fanfictions about this and I realized, as long as it's based on the surface, you make your own story line, and I thought hat was super cool so yeah, that what this is, just a heads up in case I do get something wrong

Also, this character might seem a little weird, like the way she evaluates things and her magic but I thought it would be cool to try something different on some of my characters, so she is the first one.

Yes Frisk is involved in this story, as well as quite a few other _characters,_ but Frisk won't play a huge part in this story. Well she will and she won't, I don't know how to explain it but how about we say she isn't around _as_ much.

Also I've never written something on this site, I'm more of a quotev person then anything, but I came across this place two years ago and never made an account but I decided to make one and then this idea starting floating around in my head so yeah now I'm writing it. at 6 o'clock in the morning. On zero hours of sleep. Well the first chapters gonna be a little weird and will most lieu have lots of grammatical errors but I'll try to go through it and fix 'em before I post it

One more thing, Sans is gonna be taller in my fanfiction I know he's like 5' in the game or whatever but he's gonna be 5'7 in this fic, and Fenyx is 5'4. Everyone else is their normal height.


	2. Chapter 1

I walk down the street quietly, my small hands hanging in my conjoined pocket at the front of my hoodie as if they were in a hammock, my eyes roaming everywhere to soak in the scenes of trees and people bustling around the city while my ears listen for any approaching steps or outta place voice, maybe even some rustling of leaves. Anything to see if someone is following me or something. Ever since the monsters were set free I've been on edge, and not because of the monsters, humans have become more brutal lately, attacking not only monsters but, come times, even humans that associate with monsters. Of course I do, I'm friends with plenty of monsters, a doctor named Alphys, a restaurant owner named Grillby, an armless energetic kid named MK or Monster Kid, and even the depressed ghost Napstablook is my friend.

What I'm saying is I'm friends with a lotta monsters, know a lotta of 'em, so I've learned to always be prepared for an attack from HP, Human Pride. I hear the faint shuffling of feet and an oddly familiar stumbling and harsh crack to the ground, then voices, "Look at that, the stupid monster runt can't even walk without falling on its stupid fucking face" a young, maybe 12 year old, boys voice rings through the empty alley I was just passing, as the word 'monster' comes up I stop moving and remove my hands from my conjoined pocket. I wait silently to see if I need to jump in, "Yeah, now why don't you be a good little monster runt and give us your damn lunch money" another boys voice echoes even harsher than the one before. I roll my eyes and am about to walk away when a distinctive voice pops up, "Yo! Leave me alone!" they say. I turn on my heels and bolt down the alley, MK's distinctive yellow head come into view and I push my legs to go faster.

As I reach them one of the two boys take a menacing step forward his fist balled and raising, as if he were going to punch MK. I step infront of MK and grab the little boys fist as I slightly tower over him, not by much though, at least it doesn't feel like much. Now see I've been a very quiet person, usually I just write things down instead of talking, it makes it easier on my anxiety but I do have a loud voice that carries naturally, so in the name of my friend I use it, "Leave now, and no one knows about it, and if you don't leave I'm not scared to drag you little snotty bitches by your scraggly hair to the middle of the street and let the cars run over you, and see you won't turn to dust like a monster, you'll still be alive and in excruciating pain-" I get cut off by the loud slapping of two different pairs of feet, the two boys running away whimpering. I nod and turn back to MK, "You okay?" I ask him, he gives me a huge grin, "Hell yeah I'm okay, I never knew you had such a loud confident voice, it's amazing" he gushes, I roll my eyes to cover my embarrassment but I don't have to keep up the act for long as he bids me goodbye, "Yo! I gotta go, thanks again!" he calls as he starts running away again, tripping and hitting the asphalt face first, causing me to flinch, but getting up none the less and running off.

I sigh running a shaking hand through my hair, as I turn around to leave I'm coming face to face, well more like face to rib-cage of a tall skeleton, like 7' type of tall. He's wearing a superhero outfit with cute little yellow trim and a red scrap of fabric type of scarf on his neck and matching red boots. Well now that I think about it its more like my forehead reaches his second rib up. I don't get to dwell on it long as he starts speaking.

"WOWIE HUMAN, YOU JUST DEFENDED A FRIEND OF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" I swear I felt my eardrums pop, as if I had gone too far underwater and the pressure was too much and they start aching. I don't even have time to respond before another voice enters the conversation, "bro you shouldn't talk to random humans" a deep, lazy voice says. I turn my head and come forehead to his collar bone, my head just ending under his chin. I run my eyes over him and seeing ne's another skeleton with a blue jacket, fur lining the hood a white wife beater under it and basketball shorts, as my eyes trail to his feet I suppress a laugh at his slippers. ' _Those're so cute'_ I think to myself and then quickly snap myself back to present.

I give a grin to the tall skeleton, The great Papyrus, giving no more attention to the shorter one something about the shorter one puts me on edge, "My name's Fenyx, it's great to meet you Papyrus the great" I say putting out my hand, I can't help but notice the look of shock that passes over the shorter skeletons face, but my attention is pulled back to Papyrus when he puts his somehow warm hand in mine, the feeling of the warm bone against my hand makes me give a soft smile to him. "WOWIE HUMAN YOUR HANDS ARE SO SMALL AND COLD" he comments making me laugh a little bit. We shake for a few specs then I pull back and put my hand back in my pocket as I try to find my phone, upon realizing I left it at home I grunt and let my magic stir up and reach in just a bit deeper feeling my phone in my hand I grin and let my magic diminish as I pull it out.

Part of my magic is that I can pull almost anything out of my hoodie pocket, usually it's just small things I forget, keys, phone, switch blade for protection even though I have magic, ya'know just small things. But I can do a lot with my magic, like a lot it doesn't fall into a specific category of magic I can manipulate it just about any damn way I want, which is cool. I think the only downside is that my eyes tend to turn into this pitch black color even when I do the small things and it tends to scare most people, my best friend Frisk however isn't afraid of it at all. The thought of Frisk pulls me from my thoughts as I quickly press the home button on my pone, checking the time;4:20. Shit I'm late. I look up to see that the Skeletons are arguing so I decide to jump in really quick, "Sorry to interrupt this _humerus_ fight but I've really gotta go. My friend is waiting for me and I'm already late as is" I decide to throw in a skeleton pun thinking it might break any of the slightly rising tension and it seems to do the trick as the small skeleton breaks into a huge grin and Papyrus throws back his head in a whine, "SANS! YOU'VE BROKEN THE HUMAN" he yells out.

I grin and start walking giving them a little wave as I pass, hoping to get out of the for sure lashing of Frisk about being late for the Mettaton show. They told me that they wanted me to meet a few of their friends that were coming over as well, and I just can't seem to say no to them. I put in my headphones turning on one of the only night core songs I like, it being Sick Boy, as high as possible and start the short trek to Friek and Toriel's home.

* * *

 **I know it's short and all but I think it's a nice size for a beginning chapter, anyway I wanted to say, before this book gets any further, I'm nothing to be on a normal uploading schedule, not that I really have to worry seeing as I'm not doing this for the reads but simply to escape from reality for a lil while anyway yeah just wanted to say that. One more thing, Papyrus knows about Sans' magic, it'll make sense to why I'm telling you this next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say, Fenyx' name isn't a fancy way of spelling Phoenix, it's pronounced like pen but instead it's fen, but yeah just thought I should put that our there. Also I do a sucky Papyrus character but oh well, I try my best. Thanks so much to my two reviewers ^~^

* * *

I'm currently sitting in Toriel's living room in the middle of an episode of an anime Soul Eater, joined by Alphys, Frisk, Undyne who I've just met, and Toriel who is currently in the kitchen, when there's suddenly knocking at the door. I don't even bat an eye at it and just keep watching the show, usually I would get up and get the door but this is one of my favorite animes, luckily Undyne isn't as attached and gets to the door. "What took you nerds so long?!" Undyne calls out as soon as she opens the door. "Papyrus didn't want to use my teleportation, said he would rather walk" a somehow familiar voice speaks, but I again tune it out and push my large framed glasses back up my nose as I mouth along with the words. Someone tugs on my sleeve but I hold up my hand in the direction of the tugging and hold up my pointer finger in a sign to say 'one minute'. The episode ends a few seconds later and I grin as the outro music starts paying. I turn my head to Frisk who tugged on my sleeve and she immediately goes Into signing,

'I want you to meet my friends Sans and Papyrus' my eyes widen as I realize I just heard those names and met those people. I swear to god if I turn and look at the door and see two skeletons I'm gonna flip shit. I turn my head to the door and am greeted, not shockingly, by the skeletons that I met earlier, "SANS, LOOK THE HUMAN FROM EARLIER IS HERE" Papyrus exclaims with his hands on his hips and a big grin, "yeah she is" Sans states a bit more hesitantly. I am surprised that Frisk is friends with them as well but I just lean back and smirk, "Small world huh?" I ask Sans' pin-light-pupils glow just a bit brighter for some reason. "HUMAN FRISK TOLD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE WORLD IS ACTUALLY QUITE BIG" Papyrus exclaims, I just smile and nod not really feeling the need to speak. Toriel comes out of the kitchen and upon seeing the skele bros, frown, "Sorry Sans I completely forgot to pick up some more ketchup from my trip earlier" she says apologetically, Sans just closes his eyes and shakes his head his smile wider "don' even worry 'bout it" he assures her.

I reach my hand into my pocket and close my eyes letting my Magic manifest and soon enough I feel a cold solid object in my hand, I grip it and give my eyes a few seconds to calm down before I reopen them and pull the Heinz squeeze ketchup bottle from my pocket. I clear my throat and immediately everyone's eyes are on me, "Here" I say putting it out to him, he looks surprised more then anything but takes it. I put my hand back in my pocket and leave it there focusing back on the show, while also having a signing conversation about the anime. The episode just barely starts before Toriel calls Lunch. Almost immediately everyone's at the table (after pausing it of course). I end up sitting in the middle of sans and papyrus, Sans being on my left and papyrus is on my right, to Sans' left is Toriel, at the head of the table and to her left is Frisk and so on is Undyne and then Alphys. Everyone starts dishing out food and eating while talking about how there day went and such. I'm about to comment on something Undyne said when my phone goes off, my eyebrows furrow as I pull my phone out of the front of my denim shorts. I see the caller ID says it's from one of my older brothers schools, "Shit" I mutter to myself. I quickly stand up, "Ive really gotta take this" I say mostly to Toriel, she nods looking a little concerned. Quickly I walk to the front door and walk out of it closing it tightly behind me

I answer the phone, putting it to my ear, "Hello" I say into the phone, "Oh hi, I'm speaking to Maxwell's next of kin right?" the sweet vice asks politely. "Yes I am" I say starting to get worried. "Well it seems Maxwell has gotten into a fight and has been suspended, he needs to be picked up as soon as possible" she informs me. Immediately all worry is gone and replaced by anger. "Thanks I'll be right there" I say into the phone my voice dipped in malice. I don't waste any time, ending the call and going back inside, "Sorry to cut this lunch short but it seems my brother doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, and now I have to go and pick him up" I say stuffing my hands into my hoodie pockets, clenching them and my teeth to try and release my anger so I don't slap the shit out of that fucking idiot when I see him. Everyone starts saying goodbye and I just nod at them apologizing again. I don't stick around long after that just long enough to hug Toriel with a thanks and tell Frisk that I'll make it up to her tomorrow. I walk out of the house and start running back to my place, seeing as its a 3 minute walk and a 1 minute run. I get there and immediately get my car keys from my pocket, my eyes turning pitch black, and hop in my car speeding to the school, ready to give my asshole brother a piece of my damn mind

* * *

A/N: I thought this would be cool to add, my character having siblings because from the stories I've read they almost never have any siblings, or family for that matter. But yeah, sorry I know it's still really short, I'm stilly dying to get into the swing of things.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey no need to apologize hOi dere, thanks for pointing them out! And I encourage anyone who reads this story to tell me if I missed something as well, and thanks new follower! Anyway here's the next chapter, sorry I tried to make it longer. Also there is definitely major swearing in this chap so yeah lol.

* * *

 ***Fenyx's POV***

I practically Tokyo drift into the school parking lot, I shut off my car quickly and open then slam my car door as hard as possible. As I stalk into the office I see Max with his head dropped forward and he's running his left hand thumb over his wrapped knuckles of his right hand with his eyes closed. He doesn't hear me walk in as he keeps his head down so I stalk to him, I can see shocked looks on the reception lady and the other students and office workers as I stalk past them, _'guess they've never seen someone this short before'_ I think slightly amused at myself.

I card Max's hair through my fingers and then tug his head upward, almost instantly he let's out a yelp of shock and pain and his hand is on my wrist, trying to pry my hand from his hair, his eyes opening. "The fuck are you doing?!" he growls through gritted teeth, squeezing my wrist which in turn made me grip his hair tighter. "The fuck were you thinking, dicktwitch?!" I yell, feeling my anger start stirring up my magic but I don't even bother pushing it back and let my eyes bleed into their haunting black.

They already informed us that he only had about 2, now 1, more chances before he gets his ass expelled and I am not about to let that happen on his last semester of his last year. "Y'know what?! I don't need this shit right now, so get the fuck outta my face" he growls again going to stand up, I tighten my grip on his hair again and push him back down into his seat, gripping his chin/jaw with my fingers, "The fuck _were you thinking_?! Huh?!" I yelled one more time in his face, hoping yet not expecting to get an answer.

Seeing as I don't get one I keep going, "Do you know how fucking close you are to getting expelled?!" I ask him tightening my fingers on his face so he would look into my eyes, "Do you know how pissed and disappointed mom would be if she saw you right now?!" I yelled and of course I hit a nerve, a nerve that me and my two brothers share. He snarls and grips my wrist, tearing it and a few strands, from his hair, shoving me forward and twisting his body to the right so that he slams me into the wall next to the chair; his heaving body infront of mine.

This nerve that I hit is especially sensitive to him, seeing as him and our mom weren't on speaking terms when she died, and he was living with our dad full time. I'm the only one out of the three of us who hates and resents my dad, which means anytime me and our dad argue they always jump in and gang up on me which pissed me off, now I just stopped coming around and bought myself my own apartment away from them, now only me and Tyler, the middle child out of the three of us, are cool with eachother and see eachother often.

Our dad is a lying, cheating, sack of shit, who I would've been happier not to met but what can I do about it now. Our mom died 6 years ago, me and her were the closest out all of our family, even when I would have panic attacks in the middle of the night from anxiety or when I was sick and was too weak to get up so I threw up on myself, she was there. And then suddenly she wasn't. My dad treated me as a nobody because I wouldn't be the stupid frilly princess he wanted me to be, and that hurt me which means it pissed me off, so I grew to resent the man.

I am jolted back into the present as Max' hand encloses around my neck, cutting off most of my air supply, his eyes bleeding into the orange-yellow it goes when he loses control or gets angry or just uses his power in general. It reminds me so much of our dad that it just pisses me off even more so I snarl and rear my knee back to knee him right in the ribs when he's suddenly ripped away from me. Now I only know one other person that would be stupid enough to intervene during one of Max and I's fight: Tyler the middle child, peace keeper, and older brother to me. I happen to be the youngest them Tyler in the middle then Max is the oldest.

Ty looks pissed, not that it's hard to see why, he probably got the same call I did and then walked in on me and him fighting, again. I take the chance of him being pulled away to suck in a much needed breath and then I cough a few times, my lungs reacting to me finally having a deep breath after at least 2 minutes of barely enough to keep me conscious. I can practically feel the bruises forming on my neck as Max shakes himself off from the shock of seeing Tyler, they haven't been talking for 2 months because they were both sleeping with a girl and she ended up not even wanting to be with either of them and decided she wanted to be with one of their other friends Jackson.

Gu drama. I can see the scared and shocked faces of the people that were in the office when I came in, they're all hiding and some are even shaking, probably from the fact that our eyes are changing colors and it's even easier to see under the fluorescent lighting. I cough one more time before I focus back in on Max and Tyler. "The hell are you two fighting about now?" Ty asks in his ever calm voice, Ty can get mad it just takes a lot to get him there then it takes a lot to calm him down, I glare harshly at Max, "This fuckwad is trying to get himself expelled!" I yell angrily, I can tell that my loud voice is starting to annoy Max again and he covers his ears, "God do you ever stop being such a whiny bitch baby?" he asks with a roll of his eyes.

I scoff and crack my knuckles then my neck, "Oh I'll let you see exactly who's the 'whiny bitch baby' here in a second" I threaten but Tyler holds up his hands, "Enough! Nyx go home, you've got work in a few hours and you need to be well rested for the 10 hour night shift" he tells me, I immediatly turn my glare on him "But..." I try, "But nothing" Ty growls. I just scoff and cross my arms, "Max I'm gonna is you put and me and you're gonna talk through this shit and you're gonna stop getting into fights" he tells him. I don't even decide to stay after that. Not seeing any point.

I walk out of the schoold front door and jog to my car and get in, putting the key in the ignition and sighing as it turns over. I pull down the attached mirror to the car and check my neck already starting to see the marks forming. It pisses me off because not only do I have work tomorrow but I'm also going to Frisk's again tomorrow to babysit her and I just know that they're going to ask questions that I'm not gonna feel like answering, especially after a 10 hour shift at the bar.

They know my family is probably the most dysfunctionaly functional family ever, it's not like they pry or anything they just tend to ask more questions when I have visible bruises. It's not like they're abusive it's just that we're a bit more physically violent with our anger than most family's are, our mom hated it when we would fight because it would be hel to pay to try and rip us away from eachother. Especially after our powers were discovered it was so much harder to get us away from eachother and to stop fighting.

It was especially bad when we were younger, our mom told us at least, that we were so hyper and always all over the place that sometimes she would literally rip her hair out from frustration. We would always laugh about it but she wasn't lying, we were hellians, still are if I'm honest. I quickly shake my head as I start to feel my self getting emotional not really in the mode to get all sappy and sad. I put the petal to the medal and gun it home ready to sleep for a good few hours and then head into work.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, I've been suuuper busy and I recently started my new book, I don't actually know what Papyrus' favorite color is, if I got it wrong please correct me and I will try to fix it as soon as possible, same goes for spelling mistakes or errors in general. Also this Chapter contains swearing and drug use. The next chapter will be 2,000 words I promise. To the reveiwer who asked if this would have smut...Maybe...Maybe...

* * *

I lay in my bed over the covers dressed in my work clothes, the time currently being 3 in the morning. My legs don't completely touch the floor as I lay down on my bed, the edge of the bed nestled into the crook of my knee. I stare out of the small space in between my curtains, the night sky and street lights a blurry picture as I lay there, high. I feel my emotions going into a frenzy as I take another hit from the joint in between my fingers. I breathe out the large cloud of smoke and then let my arm drop back down in the position it was in before. I let out a little giggle before sighing and staring out of the window my eyes glazing over again. me and my brothers haven't spoken in 12 hours so I decided to get high to stop my guilt and sadness from consuming me. I realize I forgot to cancel my plans with Frisk and feel my body tense as I hear the front door open. I turn my head to my bedroom door and just lay there, waiting, not really feeling anything. I feel my fingers twitch and give another giggle as I hear multiple footsteps fanning out in my living room, probably 3 of them. As I think of this I hear a voice, strangely familiar, "SANS! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE LIVING SPACE HUMAN FRISK WAS TALKING ABOUT?!" the loud voice asks, Frisks' name doesn't register in my head immediately. "well for our sake I hope it is" i hear a quieter voice answer. For some reason his voice jogs my reaction.

"How'd you find this place?" I call from my room calmly, licking my suddenly noticeable dry lips.. I hear the thumping of their feet and then a harsh crack, it causes me to blink and re-focus my eyes, I realize they're both in my room and that Papyrus slapped his bony hand to his nose...hole. "IT'S SO SMOKEY IN HERE!" he says, his loud voice makes me giggle along with his reaction, I feel Sans' pin lights surveying me but I didn't mind all that much. I grin widely at Papyrus, "I wonder if skeletons can get high?", I wonder out loud and lick my lips again, I could see Sans' pin lights dim some as, even with what little emotion he could show, I could see he was not happy about my thought."HOW DOES SOMEONE ACHIEVE THIS, HIGH?!" Papyrus asks, I giggle some at his word structure and shake my head, "Ah, so innocent" I say and sling my arm across my face causing the crook of my elbow to cover my eyes. I put the joint to my lips and take a drag breathing it in and holding it there, as I do this Sans starts talking, "Frisk wants you to be there in the morning when she wakes up" he says passively as he stands with his hands in his pockets. I literally couldn't help the grin that grows on my face, "Mmm, I'm so comfy though." I say in an equally passive voice as I uncover my eyes and pout at him. He just continues to stare at me so I decide to offer him the joint, just to see if he would try it and get high with me. I'm surprised and yet expected it when he took the joint from my finger and took a drag from it. "Paps, Whats your favorite color?" I ask looking at him, he makes a noise of thought and taps his chin, as he thinks i glance over at Sans and see him letting out the smoke from a drag he took causing me to grin, "RED!" He says as he snaps his bony fingers. I nod and stand up practically stumbling to my desk, pulling open a drawer with some of my old paintings I painted awhile ago. I flip through the few that are left and find the one I'm looking for, trying to ignore the bitter taste in my mouth as I glance at it.

The picture is just of a tall, black tree with long branches and plenty, if not too many, leaves with an intricate red sunset behind it. Next to the large tree is just the shadow of a man, I painted this years ago out of anger when my father pissed me off, its supposed to represent the fleeting image of my father as I grew, or something like that. I was just sick of having it and since he liked the color red, why not give it to him. I pull it out of the drawer and hold the canvas with the painting showing so I didn't have to look at it, "I painted this awhile ago, since I don't really do art anymore you can have it." I say giving him a friendly smile, His eye sockets widen and he quickly scoops me up in a surprising hug, "THANK YOU SO MUCH HUMAN FENYX! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TREASURE THIS FOR ETERNITY" My eyes widen as his warmth surrounds me, I take a quick look at Sans and see his whole body is tensed which surprises me since he is smoking weed. I pat Papyrus' head and giggle, "Aw, that makes me so happy" I say and decide to hug him back, I wrap my arms around him carefully and hug him to me firmly but gently, I didn't know how sensitive their bones are and I wouldn't want to hurt him. I feel the first bit of real happiness in the last 12 hours in the pit of my stomach as I realize that my once dark and painful painting now has a new light on it that is full of innocence and wonder.

I shake my head as I realize my thoughts don't make sense and feel Papyrus lowering me, I wait until I feel the solid ground under me before I un-wrap my arms from him, "Now, I'm tired from working, so how about we get this show on the road?" I ask as I walk past Sans stealing the joint from in-between his fingers and take a harsh drag from it. I walk to my dresser and pull out some sleeping shorts and jean shorts for tomorrow, and walk out of the room taking another drag as the two skelebros follow me, my hoodie already on over my work shirt and shorts. I'm a bartender at Grillbyz and work for quite a long shift, at first Grillby didn't want to give me the extra hours but after explaining my situation he agreed to let me take the extra hours for the extra pay. "Before we go to Toriel's I need to drop off some money." I mumble grabbing the open envelope, with the tab shoved into the opening, containing a thousand dollars and shoving it into my pocket, stubbing out my joint in the sink, running some water after, and putting the half of it that's left in a small wooden box that already contains one of my few hidden weed stashes. Sans nods and Papyrus and him start having a conversation about spaghetti as we walk out of the door and as I realize I forgot my keys inside Sans stops me, "I have...a shortcut" he says, I eye him skeptically as he grabbed my arm and Papyrus' and when I blinked we were in Toriel's living room. "What. The. Fuck." I say slowly as i stare at Sans, my eyes wide with disbelief and wonder.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ive read lots of different theory's on if Sans blushes blue or not but I think its great when he blushes blue instead of red so I decided thats how its gonna be in my story ^~^ and yes I know Pap's cooking isnt good but for the sake of this chapter its gonna be, we're just gonna pretend shes too tired to care what it tastes like. If you like this chapter tell me and also ill try to go through and fix any mistakes soon**

* * *

I lay on the couch, the time currently being 5:36 in the morning, I haven't been asleep since we got here at 3:05 after Sans 'teleported' us here, although I wouldn't really call it teleportation, I have yet to find a specific name for it. I have been laying here restlessly, not able to shut off my mind or keep memories at bay, my left arm is under my head my left arm resting against my stomach as I stare at the ceiling in almost complete silence, save the pattering of a light rain shower going on outside. A blanket lazily sprawled across my legs stopping at my waist as I force my body to relax further into the couch that I'm currently residing on, I blink slowly feeling the numbness starting to return as I lay in the almost total darkness. I've always hated the dark, well more of what happened in the darkness, in the darkness when I was younger I would hear my parents screaming at each other, in the darkness I had to cry myself to sleep, in the darkness I heard my Mom crying herself to sleep after a big argument with my father, in the darkness we were taken by social services after our Mom died and our Father was never home. I let out a quiet sigh and close my eyes as thoughts of my Mom surface yet again, I feel the pit in my stomach growing as memories start flipping away behind my eyelids. I feel my breathing and heartbeat picking up as the memories flip by faster and faster, the feeling of my own darkness starts to surround me, so much so that I feel as if I'm drowning but right as I decide to let it take over I hear a door open.

My eyes fly open and I wait with bated breath as I hear the familiar thumping footsteps of Toriel. I force my wide eyes to close as I listen quietly to her starting up breakfast, I can tell by the smell she starts off with eggs and by the time Frisk comes out of her room the eggs are done and Toriel is starting on bacon, now if my calculations are correct I'd say its about 6:10 now. "Frisk, my child, Fenyx is on the couch asleep." She informs her, her voice soft and maternal. I hear the chair that Frisk was sitting in being pushed across the floor as she bolts into the connected living room and jumps straight onto me. I let out an ' _oomph'_ as she does this and quickly Toriel shuffles into the living room, "I'm so sorry Fenyx, I didn't mean for her to wake you" she apologizes politely even though this happens pretty much every time the morning after I stay the night here, "No problem here Tori" I say and move my hands to hug Frisk to me as a distraction to let me start tickling her, her breathless giggles start bouncing off the walls as I do this, my own giggles mixing into the sound, the childish sounds comfort me as well as the gentle, loving smile on Toriel's face, making the deep pit in my stomach to start filling. I hear another door open, but I ignore it as I start teasing Frisk, "Apologize for waking me up" I say continuing to tickle her even though I know I wasn't even close to sleep, she continues giggling and squirming as I continue tickling her and then a booming voice, "LOOK SANS! THE HUMANS ARE PLAYING!" he says, I glanced up and gave a big grin to both skelebros

I decided to get off Frisk, "Go eat breakfast, its the most important meal of the day and you have school" I say and pat her head twice before she runs to the kitchen table and starts shoving food in her mouth much to Toriel's dismay and Sans amusement. I get up from the couch and stretch, I pick up my phone from the coffee table and see I have a missed call from one of my closest friends and decide Ill call them back later today. I set my phone back down trying not to let the fact that my brothers refuse to contact me get to me and walk in to the dining room leaning against the wall. I watch them as they laugh and joke as a family, my heart swells as I see the big grin on Frisk's face. I almost feel like taking a picture to [reserve this moment but I dont get the chance as Toriels eyes widen, "Frisk, my child, we're going to be late if we dont leave soon." she warns. Frisk nods and takes a sip of her juice before she hops pout of her seat, engulfs me in a childish hug, which I return, and then does the same for the skelebros before she grabs her backpack and follows Toriel out of the door hand in hand. I let out a pent up breath as the door shuts and slump against the wall some feeling the inevitable exhaustion creeping in, but I continue to ignore it.

Sans goes into the Living room with a cold bottle of ketchup and clicks on the T.V as Papyrus starts making Spaghetti. I decide to follow Sans since I dont really like spaghetti and sit next to him on the couch, he ends up stopping on the Mettaton channel, I feel a small smile slip onto my face at the flamboyant-often-thought-to-be-rude robot struts around on screen. I let out a small yawn and lean back into the couch more as I feel my eyes starting to get heavy but again I refuse to let sleep take over. I glance at sans out of the corner of my eye and see him squirting ketchup into his mouth, I couldn't help staring at his perfctly straight teeth as he does this. His pin lights glance over to me and I feel my face heat up quickly as he had caught me staring at him, My eyes widen some as he continues watching me scanning my face as if looking for something, when he doesnt find it he turns his head back to the fron but I notice a blue tinge where his cheek bones are?

I feel confusion spread through my exhausted body as I reach forward and press my finger onto his cheek bone his whole body jerks as he turns his head his pin lights meet my own brown eyes the blue tinge gets deeper in color, "Its such a pretty color" I murmur tiredly my eyes dropping some. I watch as his pin lights brighten some and I give him a sleepy grin as I turn my head back to the T.V and res my head against his jacket clad shoulder letting my eyes fall closed and sleep pull me away.

 ***San's POV***

i watched in surprise as she laid her head on my shoulder and her breathing evened out quickly, i felt my cheeks continuing to blush as her actions prior play through my head again, it continues like this for some minutes, me staring at the TV blankly as her actions run through my skull and her sleeping softly against me, i glance at her and watch quietly as she licks her lips in her sleep. my cheek bones are even brighter than before as i force my gaze away from her,, ' _am i really thinking about this with a human'_ i think to myself in disbelief. Papyrus comes out of the kitchen holding a bowl of spaghetti, "IVE GOT FOOD FOR YOU HUMAN!" he says, i feel her body jolt against me as she lifts her head up and blinks sleepily, she puts out her arms and makes a grabby motion for the food, almost like a child would. He fives her the bowl and she immediately picks up a forkful and shoves it into her mouth, as she does this her eyes widen and she quickly starts shoveling more into her mouth, "WOWIE HUMAN! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ATE?!" Paps asks her also making me curious. she swallows down the bite she had in her mouth and then thinks, "Mmm, I think it was 2 days ago?" she asks herself, i couldn't help but feel shocked as she didn't even remember the last time she ate. "HUMAN FENYX YOU MUST EAT EVERYDAY, I SHALL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI FOR TOMORROW" Paps shouted with excitement before bustling back into the kitchen.

i glance at Fenyx as she continues eating her spaghetti, i watched as her lips molded around the fork as she pulled the marinara covered noodles away from the prongs of the fork. she seems to feel me watching her because she looks up at me with a cocked eyebrow, "Your cheeks turned blue earlier, what does that mean?" she asks tilting her head slightly as she stuffs another forkful of Paps spaghetti into her mouth. i dont know how to answer her so i just close on of my eyes and lean back, "what do you mean?" i ask her, her eyebrows furrow and she thinks back, she starts blushing, "Did I dream about you?" she asks and then her eyes widen and her cheeks grow darker as she realizes she said it out loud, the natural grin already on my face grew bigger as she did this and the thoughts ' _so cute'_ flash through my skull before i can stop it

she just shoves more spaghetti into her mouth seemingly to avoid talking about what just occurred but i don'y object seeing as she doesnt even remember the last time she ate. i feel my own exhaustion creeping up on me from nightmares of the resets and chara. i shiver just thinking about it which thankfully goes unnoticed by fenyx who just finished her food and licks her lips for excess sauce before she puts her bowl on the coffee table and looks back at me, her cheeks are still a bright pink but no longer are the bright red they were a few seconds prior. i keep one of my eyes closed as i continue to watch her, she studies me back and then a grin pulls up her lips, "You're wearing slippers" she says playfully, i feel amusement bubble up in me as i retort, "well you're short" immediately her nose scrunches up and her lips fall into a pout, "I'm not short!" she says defiantly, "you keep telling yourself that" i answer back with, she glares at me playfully before she huffs, "Maybe you're just tall" she says and then pouts again, "mmm, ive never met someone shorter than me thats older than frisk" i say back again being playful. she lets out a loud dramatic gasp, "Yeah well- you- I-" she stumbles on her words before she pouts in the cutest way, "Fine maybe I'm just short" she mutters like a child.

i didnt want to feel drawn to this girl, i mean shes a human and i dont even know her, hell she could become another chara for all i know and i would just be welcoming her into our lives. as soon as i thought of this my defenses went right back up and i purposely dimmed my pin lights and let my big grin fall into my natural one, somehow she seems to notice this and her eyebrows furrow, 'Is something wrong?" she asks, i feel the need to say 'no' but what really comes out of my mouth is, "i dont trust you" she looks almsot shocked to hear those words, "Why? I havent done anything wrong?" she asks suddenly becoming defensive causing me to become suspicious. "well you're a human and humans are shameless creatures" i saw purposefully trying to hurt her, she looks a little taken aback but she bites back quickly, "We are not all shameless! Actually most of us arent shameless!" she says I rolled my pin lights, "well you dont really give humanity the best run for its money" i say, she frowns and her eyes become darker, "What are you trying to say?" she asks, "im trying to say that i dont want you around" i say harshly, her eyes widen some and she leans back as if i had actually hit her, she looked vulnerable in that moment and before i could react she looked angry. "Yeah well if humans are so shameless then why do you hang out with Frisk!" she almost yells as she roughly gets up and walks to the door, "Whatever i didnt wanna be your friend anyway!" she says loudly before exiting the house and slamming the door sharply


End file.
